Sesshoumaru's Bane
by wolfshade22x
Summary: Kagome manages to place a rosary on Sesshoumaru, and her subduing spell is rather...unusual...SessKag, Reposted & Edited
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. *sigh*  
  
To everyone who has read part of this before: this is indeed the same story, reedited and reposted, since I didn't like the direction that my first attempt was taking. Please review!!!! ~Wolfshade  
  
Chapter One ~ Starless Night  
  
The serpent struck with lightning speed, its fangs piercing the taiyoukai's arm deeply. Wincing as the virulent poison began to flood his system, Sesshoumaru countered with a slash of his razor-sharp claws, aimed at the snake's vulnerable eyes. The reptile twisted lithely away, and the youkai lord's swipe rebounded off the impenetrable emerald scales of his adversary. He cursed softly, and acid dripped from his hands, sizzling when it made contact with the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru's next lash sent the serpent recoiling. Drops of burning acid splashed onto the snake's form, and wherever they landed, the scales disintegrated. Hissing in pain, the snake uncoiled with unimaginable speed, springing at the youkai with fangs bared.  
  
The taiyoukai leapt lightly into the air, landing behind the startled serpent. His claws sought the uncovered flesh where the scales had melted, and the reptile let out one last dying shudder before succumbing to the darkness, its ruby-red eyes dimming. Sesshoumaru bent and lifted the rosy shard of the Shikon jewel, studying it carefully. 'This is what that hanyou bastard's been searching for. Perhaps I can coerce him to give me the Tetsusaiga with this.'  
  
Standing, Sesshoumaru swayed, trying to fight the momentary dizziness assaulting him, an aftereffect of the snake's bite.  
  
*  
  
Kagome pedaled thoughtfully, trying to ignore the erratic yelps of Shippou as the kitsune bounced up and down in her bicycle basket. She wasn't the only one being annoyed by the fox; judging by the way Inuyasha's ears were flattening, he wasn't in a particularly good mood either.  
  
"Inuyasha?" came a query from above, as Sango rode overhead on Kirara. "Do you have any specific thoughts on where we're going?"  
  
The hanyou grunted. "There's a powerful youkai up ahead," he replied. "Can you sense any jewel shards, Kagome?"  
  
Concentrating, she frowed. "Only one," she answered. "It shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you, right, Inuyasha?"  
  
He favored her with a slight smile – they'd gotten considerably closer after Inuyasha had seen Kikyo with Naraku – and turned away again with a warning glare at the hyperactive Shippou. The kitsune merely stuck out his tongue at the hanyou's retreating back, causing Kagome to giggle slightly. Aware that he was being taunted by either the fox or his surrogate mother, Inuyasha let out a soft 'feh', which resulted in more laughter from Kagome.  
  
That was when he first caught the distinctive scent. He froze, his hand immediately moving to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, closing protectively over the weathered leather binding. Sango landed instantaneously, her expression anxious, and Miroku merely scanned the hanyou's face, searching for an indication of what was troubling Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" the monk questioned, glancing over at Kagome, who merely shrugged. The girl had already strung an arrow, the bowstring tense. She could sense Inuyasha's discomfort, but couldn't place the source of it. Surely, if the opponent bore only one jewel shard, her hanyou could defeat it.  
  
And then Inuyasha said one name which dispelled the confusion in his companion's thoughts.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
*  
  
The taiyoukai waited calmly in the clearing, well aware that his half- brother was approaching, along with his ningen companions. He'd been able to secure a victory over the snake's poison, though he was unsure as to how long the momentary clear-headedness would last; he didn't wish to collapse in a battle with the hanyou, and yet he couldn't run, if he was to preserve his reputation.  
  
He winced slightly as another stabbing pain from his arm assaulted him, but remained steady on his feet. A gentle breeze blew back the silver tresses framing his emotionless, yet handsome, face. Sesshoumaru readied his claws, his exquisite golden eyes darkening slightly.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. The hanyou stepped warily out of the oaks, the miko trailing closely. Upon closer inspection, the monk and the taijiya were there as well, concealed in the foliage. The taijiya was accompanied by a giant firecat youkai, upon which rode a small kitsune cub.  
  
"The company you travel with is pathetic," the youkai lord stated calmly, more to goad his hotheaded brother than to insult his friends. He'd seen the miko in action before, and respected her purifying arrows, along with the monk's wind tunnel and the taijiya's boomerang.  
  
"He's holding it," Kagome informed Inuyasha quietly. Hearing her words, Sesshoumaru studied her curiously before glancing down at his hand and at the Shikon shard glittering there.  
  
He smiled ever so slightly – more of a grimace than a smile, as the pain in his arm attacked him once more – and held up the fragment so it caught the sunlight. "Did you want this?" he inquired sarcastically, knowing full well that the small party had been collecting the shards for some time.  
  
"Hand it over, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha snarled, whipping the Tetsusaiga out before him. Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted at the sight of the legendary blade.  
  
"Would you consider a trade? Call it a compromise, I suppose, until I kill you and take possession of your other Shikon shards. Give me the Tetsusaiga, and I reward you with this piece of the jewel."  
  
The hanyou snorted. "You, kill me? Don't make me laugh!" He lunged at the youkai lord, who easily avoided the sword with his heightened agility. Frustrated, Inuyasha swiped repeatedly, always intersecting only air.  
  
"Dear little brother, you're as slow as you were fifty years ago. I never realized that hanyou bastards advanced this slowly."  
  
"Stop with the whole tirade about 'bastard', Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha spat bitterly. "You're just jealous that your youkai mother was dumped for my ningen one."  
  
Silence penetrated the area. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, letting the anger flow through him. He looked up again, his face already lengthening into that of a snowy white canine's, and smirked. His eyes were garnet, dark as the ruby. Fangs gleamed from his snout, and he reared, towering over the tiny figures on the ground.  
  
"Damn," Inuyasha whispered, clenching the Tetsusaiga so tightly that the hilt left an imprint on his skin. The gargantuan dog reached down and playfully swept the entire band of companions away, then sat back on his haunches, licking his paw thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru roared – it sounded like roaring, at any rate, though his canine ears probably heard it as normal speech – "your ningen heritage hasn't seemed to help you much, has it? Weak, filthy things, humans are. Not even a hanyou should demean itself by associating with those of the lower order. You should have killed your mother while you had the chance."  
  
As a response, the hanyou leapt, slashing wildly with the blade. Sesshoumaru's giant paws batted away the attempts easily, his triumphant expression easily seen even in his true form.  
  
The triumph quickly dissipated, however, when the taiyoukai felt his entire body numb suddenly. The adrenaline from meeting his half-brother had granted him some time, but the poison was dominating over his willpower now. Cursing, Sesshoumaru toppled onto his side, reverting back to his usual humanoid form.  
  
*  
  
"Is he dying?"  
  
He heard the sweet, concerned voice, but dismissed it as a mere hallucination, attributing it to the fiery pain spreading throughout his body. 'Am I dying?' he wondered briefly, trying not to move; each shift brought excruciating agony to his muscles.  
  
"Feh, who cares. I still don't understand why the hell you insisted on bringing him back here. We already divested him of his jewel shard; I don't see the point in keeping him around."  
  
Kagome had a vague idea of why she'd rescued Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha's wrath, but she wasn't about to tell the overprotective hanyou. Truly, she loved Inuyasha completely and without restraint. In her eyes, however, the hanyou did have his faults, though she could forgive them. Sesshoumaru was her conception of the idealized figure: always aloof and untouchable, beautiful in his austerity, and an impeccable warrior.  
  
"Really, Inuyasha, you can't just slaughter your defenseless brother!" she scolded, deciding to lecture him about ethics. As she'd expected, the hanyou turned to her cluelessly, looking hopelessly confused.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well," she huffed, "it's morally incorrect, for one thing. Also, it's merely cruel."  
  
He blinked. "You do realize that Sesshoumaru would have killed me instantly if I'd been in his predicament, don't you?"  
  
"Well..." she hemmed. "I suppose so..."  
  
"So I don't see what the problem is," Inuyasha interjected stubbornly.  
  
"Why?" she retorted, playing her last card. "Do you want to be just like your older brother? Is he your new role model?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru...my role model?" the hanyou gagged. He raced out of the room, looking purely disgusted.  
  
Kagome smiled and moved over to where Sesshoumaru was resting. Brushing the silver bangs away from his face, she bent and kissed his feverish forehead lightly, then left the youkai alone in the room. She did not notice the golden eyes following her every move.  
  
*  
  
Kaede began the trek back to the village, holding her basket of the various herbs needed to cure her current patient. She, too, was astonished that Kagome would choose to spare the life of a youkai lord – a particularly dangerous one at that – but she didn't question the miko's intent. She believed in Kagome to make the correct decision concerning the inuyoukai brothers; she certainly had no wish to deal with them.  
  
The said miko was currently hurrying towards her, the wind teasing her long raven locks. Her sapphire eyes glimmered as she smiled at the priestess. "Ohayo, Kaede," she greeted.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, perhaps ye could help me tend to your captive youkai?" Kaede queried.  
  
"Sure," the girl agreed readily. "About Sesshoumaru, though, there's one favor I need to ask from you."  
  
"Of course," the healer said, surprised. "What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering whether you have a spare rosary," she requested politely. "It's worked wonders on Inuyasha, though I now rarely use it on him. But with the Lord of the Western Lands...I doubt he'll be too willing to cooperate."  
  
Kaede nodded, pulling out a string of the beads from her robe. "These will suffice," she assured Kagome. "I must warn ye, however, that these beads are much more powerful than the ones placed on the hanyou. They can never be removed."  
  
The miko laughed lightly. "Wonderful! I'll have Sesshoumaru permanently under my control," she exclaimed. "Arigatou, Kaede!"  
  
"Anytime," Kaede replied, watching as the girl who looked so much like her sister raced off, the rosary trailing from her hand.  
  
*  
  
He could easily distinguish her scent from the others in the room. She smelled of springtime flowers and succulent fruit, an intoxicating blend he longed for. She was sitting by his bedside, watching as he tossed and turned.  
  
Finally, she began to sing, an ancient lullaby his mother had often used to send him to sleep as well. He drifted off after a while, but her honey- sweet tones penetrated into his dream, and he saw the face of his mother clearly before him. She was so close he imagined that he could touch her, and yet there was an ethereal quality to her figure, as if she no longer belonged to the mortal realm.  
  
Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru stopped twisted in his bed. Cradling his head gently in her lap, she slipped the rosary around his neck. She subconsciously ran a hand down the side of his face, before standing quickly and leaving the enclosure, realizing what she was doing.  
  
'I love Inuyasha,' she reminded herself passionately outside the door. But the doubts had already begun to surface...  
  
*  
  
He awoke some time later, feeling relaxed. The poison had apparently been flushed out of his system, according to the ease with which he moved. He sat up in the bed, freezing when he heard the soft clinking of the beads strewn around his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out a clawed hand to touch the necklace, but purple flames sprung up instantly from the orbs. As soon as he lowered his hand, the fire receded. Doubtfully, he peered into the water in the clay pot by his bed, noting the distinct pattern of the alternating beads.  
  
Surprise was evident in his voice as he murmured, "A rosary...?"  
  
~Review, please! Thanks!~ 


	2. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: This is getting boring...not mine...  
  
Chapter Two ~ Kiss Me  
  
The sunlight struck Sesshoumaru in the face, momentarily blinding the youkai lord. Blinking, he scanned the immediate area for Kagome's figure, and leapt lightly into a tree to listen to the girl's conversation with the hanyou.  
  
"I should have guessed!" she was huffing, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Guessed what?" he retorted, looking very annoyed.  
  
"You were too calm yesterday when I saved your brother! I should have known that you'd try to assassinate him as soon as I left the room!"  
  
"I would have woken him up first," Inuyasha retorted mulishly. "It'd be a proper fight, since I'd give him back his stupid sword."  
  
"Oh, right, a really great battle!" Kagome shrieked. "After all, when one fighter is in perfect condition and the other's been poisoned, it's so unbiased! Of course, you had to fight him when he was poisoned; you couldn't beat him otherwise!"  
  
Silence followed this statement, a silence unbroken until Sesshoumaru dropped from the tree, smirking at the bastard hanyou. "She's right, you know," he sneered.  
  
Their reactions were about the same. "Sesshoumaru...!"  
  
His claws were at Kagome's throat in an instant. Gesturing at the beads, he demanded, "What are these?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome gasped, trying to breathe, "I can't see what you're pointing to, since you're sort of pinning me down with your very...sharp...claws..." She knew what he'd been referring to, naturally, but she didn't feel like being decapitated after her explanation.  
  
As soon as he let her go, she leapt behind Inuyasha, squeaking in fright. The hanyou whipped out Tetsusaiga after giving Kagome somewhat of a disparaging glance, and eyed his brother evilly. "So, Sesshoumaru, you're going after little girls now because you can't beat anyone else?"  
  
The youkai's answer was to leap at the hanyou, but Inuyasha easily parried Sesshoumaru's weakened strikes, laughing. Sesshoumaru winced as the gash on his arm, not yet fully recovered, throbbed. He pulled back his sleeve, glaring at the blood-soaked cloth.  
  
It was then that Kagome began to choke. Inuyasha whirled to help her, stopping abruptly when he saw the hurricane of dust swirling before her. Batting away the sand that was obscuring her vision, Kagome muttered dully, "Hello, Kouga."  
  
"Hey, Kagome! How's my woman!"  
  
Even more mundanely, she replied, "I'm not your woman..."  
  
"Don't you two go over this at every meeting?" Inuyasha snarled. "Why don't we just skip to the part where I fight him?"  
  
"You mean where I beat you?" the wolf youkai retorted.  
  
"No, I mean when you slink off with your tail between your legs!"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Kouga glanced behind Inuyasha to peer at Sesshoumaru in confusion. "Kagome, what's that dog doing here? I can understand you switching from a mutt to a purebred dog – though wolves are always at the top of the canine chain, of course – but the mutt still seems to be tagging around." Letting out a derisive snort, he flashed the hanyou an insolent smirk. "Maybe the poor thing's a stray!" he taunted Inuyasha, who growled menacingly.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome snapped, her usual docility gone. The wolf turned to her, looked confused.  
  
"What is it, Kagome? Don't you want me to chase these mangy dogs away?" he asked, running over to her.  
  
"Kouga, this is *really* not a good time for you to be here..."  
  
He blinked. "You don't want me here? But Kagomeeee, you're my woman!" he wailed.  
  
"Firstly, I'm not, and secondly, you should probably be going now before either of the dogs decides to kill you," she hissed softly.  
  
He grinned arrogantly at that. "Ah, so you don't want me getting hurt, Kagome! I see completely! Well, I suppose I'll just have to slay them all later. Sayonara!" The whirlwind appeared again, but soon died down. "Wait, Kagome, I forgot something..."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
Grabbing her arms, he tried to kiss her, as usual. She shrieked, flailing away at him, exasperated by his constant attempts. "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed to KISS ME?!" she roared.  
  
The last two words were accentuated above the rest. She realized her mistake, even as a bright flash illuminated the area.  
  
Turning, she prayed that the light wasn't what she assumed it was, but her wishes were not to be granted.  
  
Another flash, and only one word passed through her mind as Sesshoumaru, unable to resist the compelling of the rosary, pressed his lips to hers...  
  
'KUSO!'  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru crashed into the miko, managing to let out an almost inaudible string of curses before he made contact with her. He tried desperately to yank himself off of her, with the aid of the livid Kouga and Inuyasha, but the rosary continued to bind them together.  
  
Pulling herself from under his weight, Kagome emerged, looking harassed, embarrassed, and annoyed. The latter reaction came from Kouga's insistence that 'his woman' was not allowed to even think about touching another person, and from Inuyasha, who was trying to kill the wolf.  
  
Silence started, an uncomfortable silence that lasted for ten minutes.  
  
Finally, Kagome emerged with a small 'sorry?'  
  
And that was when chaos erupted.  
  
It took a few hours for Kagome to explain to Inuyasha that the command hadn't been anyone's fault, and that if he kept complaining she'd subdue him as well. It took even longer to force Kouga to leave; the wolf took the entire incident as an insult to his honor, although he'd been the catalyst.  
  
And it took even longer to persuade Sesshoumaru not to kill everyone within a one-mile radius, take the Tetsusaiga, and run away. This was mainly accomplished by Kagome's insistence that if he didn't feel much like kissing her for all eternity, he'd comply to her demands. Naturally, this sparked new rebelliousness in Kouga and Inuyasha, and the entire cycle was repeated over again.  
  
So in the end, everyone was pissed, tired, and ready to kill everyone else, despite just what Kagome said. Kouga finally left, with the promise that he'd be back, but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still at each other's throats.  
  
That was when the first of the soulstealers drifted into the clearing.  
  
*  
  
The undead priestess gazed tranquilly at the rather strange scene, her soulless eyes unblinking. She motioned to Inuyasha, who went to her hypnotically, running right past Sesshoumaru. The Tetsusaiga lay forgotten on the ground where he'd dropped it, and he completely disregarded Kagome.  
  
They walked into the forest together, leaving the other two behind, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagome stood immobile, watching the empty clearing fade in the dimming sunlight. "Aren't you going to go after him?" he asked incredulously, hoping that she'd leave and let him return to the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome turned tear-filled cerulean orbs up to him. She bent, lifting the Tetsusaiga, and smiled bitterly, reminiscing about the first time she'd seen the rusty ancient katana. Grabbing the sheath as well, she slipped blade into its covering.  
  
The youkai watched her doubtfully, suddenly making a move for the hilt. She dropped it in surprise; his hand was shocked with electricity immediately afterwards. Cursing, he withdrew, and Kagome flashed him a tired smile.  
  
"You still can't touch it, can you?" she inquired, sorrow lacing her voice. Picking up the sword again, she placed one hand on the hilt, and the Tetsusaiga accepted her, letting her hold it.  
  
"We're leaving," she murmured quietly, motioning to Sesshoumaru. Still not understanding, he stayed stationary, but she half-turned, indicating him. "Come on, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever the road takes us," she replied dreamily. Noticing his disgruntled expression, she amended, "Anywhere that Inuyasha and that...thing...won't find us."  
  
"And I suppose I must come along with you?"  
  
"I suppose so," she answered, and he was surprised to hear her laugh, though the tears were still threatening to slip out of her eyes. He liked her laugh, and he also enjoyed the scent emanating from her body – a mixture of succulent fruit and sakura blossoms.  
  
Following her lead, the two walked away towards the sunrise.  
  
*  
  
Miroku entered the clearing tentatively, noting the air of suppressed anger. He glanced around at the deserted campsite, Sango following him closely.  
  
"Kagome?" the taijiya called, furious at herself. Why should she have cared about the damned monk enough to rescue him from the angry husbands of the village whose wives Miroku had...er...asked his infamous question to?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, searching for the hanyou.  
  
Spotting one of the dragon-like soulstealers, Sango pointed to it, and Miroku growled softly to himself. "That explains where Inuyasha and most likely Kagome are," the monk muttered.  
  
Shippou came hurtling from a nearby tree, his bushy tail waving. "Where's Kagome?" he demanded frantically.  
  
"Probably watching Inuyasha and Kikyo," Sango retorted caustically.  
  
"But...I was just there, and she's not with them..."  
  
It was then that they noted the absence of another prominent member of their little group.  
  
"WHERE'S SESSHOUMARU?!"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he heard an outraged cry coming from the campsite. Grabbing Kikyo, he pulled the two of them towards the clearing, ignoring Kikyo's angry protests.  
  
"Kagome had better be safe," he muttered to himself.  
  
"And why would you care?" Kikyo panted, clutching her side.  
  
He frowned, unsure. Why *did* he care? "She's...a good jewel detector," he offered lamely.  
  
The undead priestess laughed triumphantly. "Now you have me!" she reminded him triumphantly. "You can dispose of her, and I will accompany you wherever you go."  
  
Her tirade was interrupted by the angry exclamations of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as they accosted the poor hanyou, furious. "How could you have left Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru?" (A/N: That's somewhat of an illogical statement, ne?)  
  
He growled. "You were the ones who decided to leave her in the beginning," he snapped, still glancing around the area.  
  
That was when he noticed it. "Well, she's still alive," he said dully.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Sango hissed, glaring at Kikyo, who was looking pointedly disappointed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru can't carry the Tetsusaiga..." 


	3. Running Away

Disclaimer: Not mine! WAAAH!!!!  
  
Chapter Three ~ Running Away  
  
She wasn't aware of how long they'd been walking. Sesshoumaru never complained, his steps never wavering. She stumbled along, Tetsusaiga still lashed awkwardly to her waist, and glanced around at the surrounding trees. Grabbing her companion's wrist, she tugged the youkai lord into the shade of a nearby golden oak, obviously exhausted.  
  
"Have you decided where we're going yet?" Sesshoumaru inquired flatly.  
  
She yawned, stretching. "I need to gather all the jewel shards so I can fix the Feudal Era. After that...I suppose I'll go home and forget about everyone here. They already know I'd be staying for about a year in the Sengoku Jidai, since things are becoming more hectic. Without me, there's no one to activate the rosary. Won't that be nice?" Her smile was strained and fleeting.  
  
"What about the Tetsusaiga?" he demanded, glancing longingly at the rusted katana.  
  
"You can't hold it yet, so if things don't work out I'll take it home as a relic of...the hanyou."  
  
His keen ears didn't miss the crucial word. "I can't hold it *yet*?"  
  
Kagome stood, drawing the blade out of its sheath. "Let's try an experiment," she offered, holding out the hilt to him. "I won't lift my own hand from the blade. Technically, a human and taiyoukai combined should equalize a hanyou's power and blood."  
  
Cautiously, Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand firmly around the hilt, amazed when he wasn't rejected. The glow spiraled upwards, revealing the giant fang of his father's. Inspecting the finely edged tip, he gave it a practice run, twisting it expertly.  
  
Naturally, Kagome hadn't expected the move. So she did what most people would do: she dropped the hilt.  
  
Which resulted in a very annoyed youkai lord being enveloped in electricity.  
  
"Heh...um...sorry about that!" Kagome chirped, running over to lift the Tetsusaiga from the ground. "Perhaps this idea needs some more work."  
  
"Perhaps," he agreed sarcastically, moving away.  
  
She ran after him, freezing suddenly. "Sesshoumaru, wait!" she called, and he turned, confused. "There's two jewel shards approaching...at an impossibly fast rate...oh, damnit." Realizing who it was, Kagome cowered behind the taiyoukai, who looked annoyed and amused at the same time.  
  
As usual, Kouga materialized with his whirlwind of dust, sliding just in front of Sesshoumaru. "So, Kagome's ditched you, eh? Wait, that's her scent I'm getting." He clasped Kagome's wrist and yanked her out from behind the youkai lord.  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing?" the exasperated girl snapped.  
  
"Seeing as Inukkuro ditched you," the wolf explained, and Sesshoumaru saw the pain in her azure eyes, "I thought I'd come to take you away."  
  
"Sorry, Kouga, but I still have to gather all the jewel shards before I 'go' with anyone," she replied calmly.  
  
He winced. "In that case, I thought you'd like to have these," he offered holding out his hand.  
  
The jewel shards glimmered faintly as she lifted them.  
  
"Kouga...don't you need these to protect your pack?"  
  
He shook his head. "We're moving in with Ayame's group," he replied. "I'm going to keep my ancient promise to her, seeing as you obviously don't need me." Flashing her a crooked, half-hearted smile, the wolf added, "You know where to find me if you ever need me."  
  
She nodded, and watched quietly as the youkai walked slowly away, his head downcast.  
  
*  
  
"You're going to have to train me, Sesshoumaru," Kagome remarked matter-of- factly as she reclined in the shade.  
  
He glanced over at her doubtfully. "Train you in what?"  
  
"Wielding a blade, naturally," she retorted.  
  
"And why would you need to know that?"  
  
She shrugged. "I have my own reasons," she said quietly, and he didn't question her further.  
  
Giving her an appraising look, he motioned. "Come on, then."  
  
Squealing, for all the world like a young girl who'd just received a birthday present from her older brother, Kagome raced over, hugged the astonished taiyoukai around the waist, and drew out the Tetsusaiga. He watched, amused, as she swung the katana around and ended up nearly decapitating herself.  
  
"You don't want to practice with an actual sword," he admonished, picking up a branch and tossing it over to her. "Here, try this." Holding her wrist, he demonstrated the flexibility needed for the seemingly simple parries and maneuvers used often in battle.  
  
Concentrating, she rotated her arm carefully, still clasping tightly to the stick. He offered her advice on her grip, showing her how to hold the sword loosely so that a strong blow from the opponent wouldn't shock her or possibly snap her wrist.  
  
*  
  
The first few days weren't easy. Kagome tried to ignore the blisters swelling on her once delicate palms, though they stung each time she touched something. Sesshoumaru let her practice with Tensaiga, since there was no chance of her cutting herself with the healing blade, and he noticed that the hilt was often covered in blood from her hands each night, but he said nothing.  
  
Calluses began developing afterwards, so that she encountered only minimal pain. Her techniques improved gracefully, and one night Sesshoumaru was awakened from her footsteps away from their campsite.  
  
He followed her, watching silently as she practiced in the moonlight, her movements a dance. Tetsusaiga, unsheathed but not transformed, glittered like a beacon. She slashed forward, then darted back, the starlight shining on her midnight hair.  
  
He didn't disturb the nighttime scene before him; didn't dare move, lest she hear and stop. Throwing herself into a roll with her blade firmly tucked by her side – a defensive move she'd recently perfected – Kagome uncurled as soon as her feet touched the ground and brought the katana before her, steadily standing without a hint of fear.  
  
And then, without any emotion, she said quietly, "You can come out now, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He stepped forward, Tensaiga already unsheathed. Together, they wove a mesmerizing ballet, their movements synchronized. She blocked each of his thrusts and countered with her own; after both had grown tired, they lay down in the dewy grass and counted the stars.  
  
And Sesshoumaru, for the first time, felt like he belonged.  
  
He no longer held a stubborn urge to harm the girl sleeping next to him. Brushing her raven bangs out of her ethereal face, he studied her intently. Thought her eyes were closed, he could still picture them, the exquisite pools of sapphire holding his heart.  
  
Looking at the Tetsusaiga, he realized he no longer had a need for the thing. Certainly, he respected it, since it was a part of his father, but if he'd been offered a choice between Kagome and the blade, there was no doubt in his mind of his choice.  
  
Perhaps it was merely an infatuation, since she'd been the first girl to accept him fully. Others courted him for the endless wealth or the handsome, cold face on the toned body, but she cared. She could gaze into his mind, and he found himself envying Inuyasha, for he was certain that the bastard still held Kagome's love.  
  
Sighing, he dropped off to sleep beside the girl.  
  
*  
  
She always woke up earlier than he did, and she propped herself up on one elbow, studying him. The arrogant beauty, the finely sculpted face, the intelligence and swordsmanship – all those were there, but it was what lay beyond that drew her to him.  
  
Inuyasha was only a blurred shadow in her mind now. The months had soared by, summer passing into the red-gold splendor of autumn. Now that she reminisced about her past feelings, she couldn't remember why she'd even cared for the rude, brash, cocky, childish...well, those were enough adjectives.  
  
Sesshoumaru only smiled in his sleep. She'd noticed that often, and wondered what he dreamed about. Had she been able to peer inside the taiyoukai's mind, she would have been relatively surprised at what she found.  
  
'He cannot love,' she thought, running one finger down his marble cheek. 'He cannot love, but I can.'  
  
*  
  
*Sesshoumaru's dream*  
  
He is searching for something, or perhaps someone, in the bleak, desolate landscape surrounding him. Dying shrubs are the only indication of the once- alive world which has now faded into nothingness.  
  
He turns, his heart calling out a silent plea for her to come. She hears the plea, for the faintest streak of color, vibrant and brilliant, spreads towards him. It is his refuge; he clings to that shred of happiness in the darkness.  
  
And then she comes, her laughter ringing gaily in his ears, ears which have heard only the cries of warfare. He watches as she races towards him, the long raven strands of her mane flowing behind her, and the smile curved upon her lips created just for him. The white robe she is girded in flows in the wind, and everywhere she passes, the flowers spring up.  
  
White, the color of purity, of innocence, of beauty. He doesn't move, fearing that the slightest motion will chase this angelic form away, but she continues to approach. In one hand, she bears a sword, stained with the blood of millions; the other holds a single rose, its pale petals clinging to the stem though the wind threatens to tear them away.  
  
She is near enough now that she can touch him, and she offers her hands. He glances down at them, the symbol of healing and the symbol of death. He does not fear death, but he fears to betray the emotions he feels.  
  
He fears to be healed.  
  
His cowardice shocks him, and he instinctively reaches out to the blade, but recoils. Fear is not something to be physically battled; he needs to face it, prevent it from consuming him.  
  
So he reaches out to the rose.  
  
Then she is laughing again, and she leans upwards, pressing herself to him. Knowing he has made the correct choice, he wraps his arm around her waist, and they walk away in the springtime meadow, the rose clasped between their hands.  
  
Behind them, the sword lies forgotten on the ground.  
  
Isn't that sweet? Perhaps a trifle short, but oh well...review! ~Wolfshade 


	4. Spider Dreams

A/N:  
  
Sorry I haven't updated. Actually, I won't for some more time. However, since there have been complaints about chapters 2-4, I will be reposting them.  
  
~wolfshade 


	5. IMPORTANT

Sorry, everyone. I'm officially quitting fanfic.net. I've been working on a novel of my own that I hope to get published, so I just don't have enough time. However, my cousin Alexis' going to start working on the stories instead (although she'll be starting over.) Her penname is Flaming Drake.  
  
I apologize for any inconvenience. Oh, yes...Alex adds that she wants at least 20 reviews per chapter or she'll quit working on Demon Reincarnate and Sesshoumaru's Bane.  
  
Wolfshade 


End file.
